50 ways to kill Daisy
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: For all u Daisy haters! haha! here it is! rated for...killing Daisy. if u have an idea, then send it in with your review. enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

**Me: Hee, hee. Welcome to: '50 ways to kill Daisy'! This is for all you Daisy haters-just like me! **

**Daisy: Hey, that's not nice! **

**Me: I don't care. If being nice was a rule in life, StarClan wouldn't have made the warrior code. **

**Daisy: ….**

**Me: Anyways, onward to the first chapter!**

**50 ways to kill Daisy**

**1: Drowning**

**Submitted by: Me:)**

Daisy walked across the plain leading to the thunder-wind border. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in front of her. It read:

_Dear Daisy, _

_Come meet me by the river. _

_-Cloudtail_

Daisy smiled. "Cloudtail, here I come!"

She raced the rest of the way. The instant the river appeared in sight, she slowed down and began walking. After what felt like forever, she sat and waited…

And waited….

And waited….

And waited…

Until she decided to look upstream towards the Moonpool. She walked along the river, glancing across into WindClan territory occasionally. Once or twice she spotted a patrol, but they were no threat to her. At sunhigh, She rounded the bushes leading to the Moonpool. She walked around it a few times, then sat and waited…

And waited….

And waited….

And waited…

And waited…

Until she decided to go back downstream. So, she exited the Moonpool 'area' thing and headed back the way she's come. This time, she spotted more than twenty patrols across the river. She shrugged and carried on.

About half-way, another piece of paper appeared. It read:

_Dear Daisy, _

_I changed my mind. Instead of at the river, meet me at the island._

_-Cloudtail_

_p.s. Something happened to the tree bridge, so you'll have to swim. Sorry. _

She smiled. "Ok, then I'll go to the island." She turned and raced off.

 

Cloudtail sighed. "There's no way we'll be able to move this!"

"Sure there is!" Dustpelt said. "We just need to try harder!"

"Ok, ok. I'll try harder. I just hope she doesn't see us moving it!"

"She won't." Dustpelt smirked. "She won't."

 

Daisy stopped running. She panted hard, then sat down. "I'm beat!" she sighed.

"Hello? Are you a Clan cat?" Daisy looked up and saw Smoky, the kittypet, standing on the fence.

"No. I'm Daisy. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I just saw two Clan cats head this way. I think their names were Cloudtail and….I can't remember the other. They said something about more cats coming soon, and then rushed off."

"Really?" Daisy wondered why Cloudtail would be running around with other cats from other clans. Oh well. "Thanks." She said.

Smoky nodded. "Anytime." He hopped into the barn yard then ran into the barn.

Daisy took one last breath then began running again.

 

Cloudtail heaved a huge breath. "There. Done."

"And just in time, too." Dustpelt pointed to the black shape of Daisy running towards them. "Let's go."

The two toms walked away and hid out of sight of Daisy.

 

Daisy slowed to a walk. The island loomed up infront of her, but the tree bridge wasn't there. She shrugged and padded forward to the edge of the water. Taking a deep breath, the she-cat plunged in.

Instantly, she began to feel herself being pulled down by waves that were lapping at the shore. Her paws waved in the water, but she wasn't experienced enough to keep her head up in this water.

"Daisy!" she looked up and saw Cloudtail and Dustpelt running towards her.

"Cloud-" she tried to call back, but water entered her lungs and she began to be drug down into the water as her fur got heavier and heavier. "Cloudtail!" she managed to wheeze, but it was too late.

Water closed up in her lungs and covered her face. Her soaked fur drug her down and down, and the rough waves pulled and pushed her against the shore's rough edge of rock. Her head hit hard on the rock, her ears emptied of sound, and her nose smelled nothing. Her heart stopped beating, and she realized what had happened. She was dying.

Suddenly, Cloudtail's strong jaws pulled her out and onto the bank. She managed to smile weakly. "Good-by, Cloud…" but she never finished. She died, her vision fading on the image of Cloudtail, with Dustpelt behind him.

Daisy opened her eyes and found a lightness to her paws. She glanced around, then saw Lily, her mother, walking towards her. She smiled. "Are you ready, Daisy?" she asked.

She glanced back. Understanding flooded through her. She looked at Lily. "Yes."

"Then let's go." The two cats padded up the long stairway to StarClan.

 

Cloudtail smirked. "Yes! She's dead! Ha, ha!"

Dustpelt smiled. "Then let's take her body to ThunderClan. I'll say I was nearby when she drowned, so I offered to help."

"Okay."

Without another word, they gently grabbed Daisy's scruff in their mouths and padded away to the ThunderClan camp.

  The End  

**Me: Well, that's chapter one! If you have a suggestion, please send it IN YOUR REVIEW. **

**Daisy: Cloudtail would not kill me!**

**Me: Well, he would in this, so get used to it! I'm gonna kill you 49 more times! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Daisy: What if I run away?**

**Me: You can't. **

**Daisy: Why not?**

**Me: Cause I'm writing the story. You can't run away unless I say so.**

**Daisy: Crap. **

**Me: Well, see ya next time! Bye! **

**hawkfrost's girl**


End file.
